prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Insignia
A Pretty Cure insignia is a symbol or emblem that represents a specific Pretty Cure team. Every Pretty Cure season has an insignia or symbol on various parts of their outfits, whether it be on their little purses or bags in which they keep their transformation items, or, in some seasons, such as [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]] and [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]], the symbol is featured on their broaches. ''Futari wa Pretty Cure The insignia for Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel includes a basic icon of a heart with two curves a four piece pattern, and a crown-looking part that flips upside down. This insignia is seen on almost every item, such as the Cures' pouches for their Card Communes or Heartful Communes. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ''Splash Star's insignia is just a heart with a heart inside. It also looks like the heart is standing on two wings. As seen on the Mix Communes, the heart itself is golden colored and the jewel heart has different colors, based on which Cure it belong to: pink for Hyuuga Saki and blue for Mishou Mai. ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ]] The Pretty Cure Insignia of ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 is a butterfly symbol showing a pink heart of the middle of it and the remaining four colors, which are red, yellow, green and blue on the wings. Red and yellow are each on the top part of the wings while green and blue are at the bottom part. In the sequel, the symbol changes to a rose shaped insignia with a butterfly attached to it. The rose is pink colored while the butterfly is silver/white. The insignia was first seen on the Rose Pact. ''Fresh Pretty Cure! The ''Fresh Pretty Cure insignia is a four-leaf clover with the four colors of the season's own Cures: pink for Cure Peach, blue for Cure Berry, yellow for Cure Pine, and red for Cure Passion. The clover symbol is encircled in a musical clef-like shape similar to the letter "P". The symbol is worn on the sides of their chest, in a similar fashion to a button or badge. ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! The ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ''insignia is a turquoise-colored heart encased in a curvy silver outline. On the upper part of the silver outline are four glowing dots with the colors of the season's own Cures: pink for Cure Blossom, blue for Cure Marine, yellow for Cure Sunshine, and a very light lavender purple for Cure Moonlight. The Heartcatch insignia is worn by the Cures as broaches on their bows, with the exception of Cure Moonlight, who wears hers on the purple rose that adorns the side of her chest. The insignia can also be seen glowing and unleashing light every time the Cures perform certain attacks, such as Pink Forte Wave, Blue Forte Wave, and Gold Forte Burst. It was also shown before Cure Moonlight performed Silver Forte Wave in one episode only, and every other time she performed the attack the insignia was not shown before the attack. Suite Pretty Cure The Suite Pretty Cure's insignia is a giant like heart with a musical note carved into it. It is also seen when the Cures perform Passionato Harmony or during the Cures' transformation. ''Smile Pretty Cure! ]] The Smile Pretty Cure! insignia is a giant heart on top of what appears to be a crown and a shape going around the entire crown, similar to the letter "P". As seen in the logo, the crown also includes five jewels. The pink one is in the middle of the crown and heart shaped, while the other are shaped like a circle. The circle shaped jewels are blue, yellow, orange and green colored, which of course was made to represent the five Smile Cures. The insignia also appears on the Cure Decors. ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure The ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure insignia is a wing shaped bow and arrow with a heart at both ends of the arrow but one is slightly bigger. It resembles a Cupid's Arrow. The bigger heart at the end of the arrow is red colored. However, on the logo, it is pink colored. The symbol is also shown on the Cures' transformation Loveads. ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure insignia is a golden heart with six multi-colored gems embedded into it. Additionally, there is also a golden bow on the bottom of the heart. The symbol is worn as a broach for all four of this season's Cures. Cure Fortune also has the insignia on her ring. ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure The ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure insignia is a crown made up of heart-shaped arches with another heart inside the front and another on top. At the bottom are five circles. The insignia can be found on their brooches. They form the insignia during their Trinity Lumiere and Trinity Explosion attacks. Additionally the four Cures wear crowns similarly shaped to the insignia in their Mode Elegant Premium forms. ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Trivia *Only the ''Smile and Go! Princess Pretty Cure have crowns as part of their insignia while the previous Pretty Cure series usually simply use a heart as their symbol. *The logos of Suite, Smile, Doki Doki and Go! Princess Pretty Cure also feature their Pretty Cure insignias. Errors *In New Stage 3, when Cure Honey jumps to save EnEn and Gureru, her Happiness Charge insignia was missing. Gallery Cure_Princess_HC_Insignia.png|Cure Princess' Happiness Charge Insignia Passionate Harmony Crescendo.png|Suite Pretty Cure's Passionato Harmony with the Suite Insignia YellowPrettyCureSeed.jpg|A Heart Seed with the Heartcatch Pretty Cure's insignia TrinityExplosion.jpg|The Go! Princess Pretty Cure insignia during Trinity Explosion. Echo Transformation5.jpg|Cure Echo's Brooch with Smile Pretty Cure's Insignia Rose Pact.png|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'''s insignia seen on the Rose Pact Category:Pretty Cure